Goodbye
by MewMew55
Summary: In order for Kamui to save her family, she must sacrifice herself Characters belong to fire emblem fates (if) and nintendo
1. Goodbye

Goodbye

"Camilla, cast your dragon vein! Make sure Takumi's wave attack doesn't make impact," Kamui shouted as she blocked one of the demon's attacks.

"You got it sister!" Camilla responded. Using her dragon vein, she summoned multiple boulders and the dark wave disintegrated into thin air.

"Leo and Azura, you go to the left flank, Camilla and Cilas, keep hold of the back, Elise and Jakob, keep healing the wounded, Odin and Nyx, attack the units that does projectile attacks, Kanna and Siegbert, engaged the right flank, Xander..to me. We must place Takumi to rest," said Kamui.

"I am with you little princess," Xander responded as he lifts her up and placed her in front of him on his horse.

While the others engaged the enemies, Xander and Kamui charged ahead, slashing away incoming demons. Moments later, they made to where Takumi is and Takumi shot an arrow towards Kamui but Xander blocked it.

"YOU..YOU TRAITOR…I WILL KILL YOU..I WILL KILL YOU!" Takumi shouted in rage.

Kamui stepped down from Xander's horse and pulled out her Shadow Yato. "Takumi, I am here to put you to rest. The demon that is controlling your body has to let go."

"NEVER! I WILL NOT BACK DOWN UNTIL YOU ARE DEAD! THE MOMENT YOU DRAW YOUR LAST BREATH, I WILL KILL YOUR COMRADES!" Takumi shouted as he shot multiple arrows. Kamui only blocked half but Xander went in front of her and blocked the rest while using his sword and cast a dark wave attack which greatly wounded Takumi's shoulder. "Damn you prince! Must you get in my way?!"

"I will not allow you to harm Kamui as long as I still stand," Xander responded.

"Well then….allow me to fix that," Takumi sneered as he lifted up his hand, which formed a dark aura. Xander kneeled to the ground, clutching his head while screaming in agony.

"XANDER!" Kamui shouted. She looks at him with anger. "What did you do to him?!"

"I have placed a nightmare curse on him. Allowing it to eat away his life. NOW YOU WILL WATCH HIM SLOWLY DIE IN AGONY!" Takumi laughed.

"CURSE YOU…YOU MONSTER!" She transformed to her dragon form and tackled Takumi to the ground which disrupted the nightmare process. Xander gasped and looked up, noticing Kamui in her dragon form attacking Takumi while receiving heavy wounds.

"Kamui! Stop!" Xander pleaded.

"Now…prepare to die!" Takumi threatened as he readies his largest arrow yet. Kamui turned to Xander and revert back to her normal form and smiled.

"I am going to unleashed the full power of my dragon vein. Get out while you can," said Kamui.

"But..what about you? Can you come back?" Xander asked but the only response he got was a smile. She knelt to the ground and cupped Xander's face.

"My love…" She leaned forward and kissed him passionately. She pulled away and cast a water orb and trapped him inside.

"Kamui? Kamui! Wait!" Xander shouted as he tried to break away the orb. Kamui casts multiple orbs around the area, trapping the others inside.

"Kamui? What are you doing?" Elise asked in confusion.

"Kamui? Let us help you!" said Leo.

"Big sister, this got to be a joke," said Camilla.

Suddenly, Kamui levitated to the ground and began to glow. "Azura, I am ready," Azure nodded in response and levitated as while, grabbing Kamui's hand while transferring her powers.

"DIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEE!" Takumi shouted as he shot the largest dark arrow.

"Everyone…goodbye…"

Moments later, the water orb disappeared and everyone touched the ground. They looked around and noticed the throne room of Hoshido has returned to normal.

"Everyone alright?" Jakob asked as he begins to heal their wounds.

"What was that blinding light?" Nyx asked as she wiped her eyes.

"It looks like…its over," said Xander but something clicked to his mind, "Kamui! Where is she?!" He desperately looked around the area and noticed Kamui lying on the ground next to Takumi. "KAMUI!" He ran up to her and knelt to the ground, cradling her to his lab. Looking at her with nastiest wounds around her brings horror to his heart. Suddenly, he noticed Takumi weakly turned his head towards them and smiled, "…Thank you…" and then started to disappear.

Seconds later, he heard a faint gasp and Kamui weakly looked at Xander, "X…X..Xander…"

"KAMUI! THANK THE GODS YOU ARE ALIVE!" Xander shouted as he carefully hugs her. Suddenly, he noticed Kamui fainted yet again. "Everyone. Lets head back to Nohr. Kamui needs help!"

Xander couldn't be any more nervous. He prayed that Kamui will make through of the healing process and she'll be back to her feet.

"Big brother, stop worrying. Everything is going to be fine," said Elise as she pats him on the shoulder.

"Of course Lord Xander. Kamui is always strong. She'll fight through this," said Laslow.

"I know my big sister can deal with any wounds. Of course…she is a dragon," said Camilla. Suddenly, she noticed Jakob leaving Kamui's room and she walks up to him. Xander watches as Camilla talks to Jakob but Jakob leaned forward and whispered to her ear and her face changed to sadness.

Elise noticed Xander shaking in fear, "Brother?" Jakob then walked towards to Xander, "Lady Kamui will like to see you milord."

Xander gets up and head towards Kamui's room. The healers that are around Kamui spotted Xander walking in and left the room, allowing Xander to have some alone time with Kamui. Kamui opened her eyes and spotted Xander walking towards her. "Hello…..Xander…"

"Kamui…" He sat next to her and holds her hand. "How are you holding up?"

"Xander….the wounds were too great.." Kamui answered.

"W…What are you saying?"

"It's nothing…they can do….I…I am going to die…soon.." Kamui answered.

To her surprise, she noticed Xander squeezing her hand tightly. "No..no no no no. They must be mistaken. There has to be something we can do…anything," said Xander.

"No…..I am going…to be with…the divine dragon.."said Kamui.

Suddenly, Xander pulled her in for a hug and squeezed her. "NO! PLEASE DON'T DIE! DON'T LEAVE US! PLEASE!" Xander shouted in sadness.

"Xander…it hurts…"Kamui croaked and Xander let go of her.

"Kamui….why…why you have to leave us?...If you die…..i can't…do anything…" said Xander as he hold back the tears.

"Oh my love…you will be a great king of Nohr…..you..can ….bring peace towards both kingdom….I…am happy to go through this adventure…with you all….I..am eternally grateful…" said Kamui but suddenly, she gasped in pain and Xander looked back in fear.

"Kamui?"

"Heh….looks like this is it…tell my brothers and sisters that…I love them..tell Kanna and Siegbert…I love them the most…." She gets up and gently kissed Xander on the lips and hummed in delight. She let go and smiled back, "Goodbye…" and with that, she closed her eyes and drew her last breath.

"Kamui?...Kamui?...KAMUI?!" Xander pulled her lifeless body to his arms and hugged her tightly. Elise, Camilla, and Leo opened the door and spots Xander with Kamui.

"Big brother…how is Kamui?" Elise asked but Camilla stopped her and shook her head. Elise turned back towards Xander with her eyes watered, "No…no no no no no!" She runs towards Kamui's bed and shook her arm. "Kamui! You got to wake up! You promised you'll be with us at the picnic near the flower garden. SISTER! SISTER! SISTER!" Elise shouted as she begins to cry.

Leo walked up to Elise and touched her shoulder while holding back the tears. Camilla cried along with her sister. They have lost their greatest sister of all but most importantly, Xander's love of his life and Queen.

After the funeral, Xander, Leo, Camilla, and Elise both stood in front of the headstone of Kamui. Leo, Camilla, and Elise placed flowers in front of the headstone and left but Xander decided to stay behind.

"Kamui…..oh my sweet Kamui…I am sorry for not protecting you. I am sorry for letting you go through all of the wars, death, sadness, and horror. I hope you could forgive me. Plus, I told our sons what happened and they were distraught but then Kanna smiled and said you will be coming back. I don't know if I can believe but..oh gods..it hurts not having you by my side…" He gets up and placed a white rose in front of the headstone, "Goodbye my love…may you have eternal rest."

Kamui looked down from the heavens and spot Xander walking away from her grave. She felt so guilty of leaving her family behind. Oh how she wish she can return to them.

 _ **You look sad my child**_

She turned around and noticed Naga behind her. "Naga…I missed them so dearly. My brother, my sisters and mostly…my husband.."

 _ **Do you really want to go back? Don't you want to meet your mother, your brothers Ryoma and Takumi?**_

"As much as I want to, my family is right there, missing me. I can't leave them behind and they can't live without me," said Kamui.

Naga smiled at the answer and glowed brightly.

Suddenly, a familiar figure walked towards Kamui, holding out her hand. "LILITH!" Kamui shouted.

Lilith smiled in response, "Come Kamui. I am here to take you home"


	2. Together at Last

**Together at Last**

It's been years since peace was upon Hoshido and Nohr and that made Xander content. Even though there is no conflict between Hoshido and Nohr, doesn't mean trouble will always come around the corner. Becoming king of Nohr has given him a heavy load upon his shoulder. Gods, he wished that he could just take a break.

"My king, we have finished patrolling around the area. No signs of any thievery or death," said one of the soldiers.

"Thank you. Send a word to Camilla to arrange an aerial patrol party. Have Leo and his party to tag along with her," Xander ordered as he finished working on the tax scrolls.

Bowing in obedience, the soldier left his presence. Then, Elise came in along with Siegbert, talking to each other. She spots Xander working on more papers and decided to walk to up him along with Siegbert. "Hey big brother!"

"Hello Father," said Siegbert.

"Hello sister…son..What brings you here to these parts?" Xander asked as he took off his glasses.

"We just wanted to know how you are holding up," Elise answered as she sat next to him.

"You are going to be okay…are you father?" Siegbert began to worry.

"Of course son. Yes, I miss Kamui very much but I don't think she'll like to see me moping around in my room all day in grief. She wanted me to move on and continue living my life to the end," said Xander,

"Where is Kanna? Is he okay?"

"Yeah, he is fine. He is just sleeping," Siegbert answered.

"He was pretty devastated when he heard Kamui died but he'll be okay," said Elise.

"Maybe I might talk to him later on," said Xander.

"How is it in your area lady Camilla?" Selena asked as she runs up to her.

"Oh darling, it's fine. Any sign of trouble?"

"No trouble at all milady," Beruka replied as she and her mount touched ground.

Suddenly, one of the wyvern lords approached to them. "Lady Camilla. We got trouble."

Just before Camilla can get up, suddenly, an arrow whizzed past through the side of her head and landed on the tree trunk.

"Well well…if it isn't the nohrian scums. You can't just leave us alone,"

"Drat…a Hoshidian," said Selena as she draw her blade.

"Heh Heh, we are going to have fun with these pretty ladies. Aren't we gentlemen?"

Soon, more bandits surrounded Camilla, Selena, and Beruka. "Don't bother trying to resist. Just surrender and come with us. We promise to 'take care of you'" said one of the thieves as he licked his lips.

"Ugh…how disgusting," said Camilla as she activates Rend Heaven.

Suddenly, one of the bandits begins to screams as roots erupted from the ground and pierced through him.

"I thought you need some help big sister," said Leo as he and his party rushed towards them.

" Just in time..ready?" Just before they can attack, suddenly, a dragon flew in front of them and started attacking all the members.

"RETREAT! RETREAT!" All of the bandits ran off and the dragon reverts back to normal only to show a cloaked figure instead.

"Kind person, thank you for your help. May I ask for your name?" Camilla asked but the only answer she received was silence.

"HEY. SHOW LADY CAMILLA SOME RESPECT!" Selena yelled as she readies to go after the stranger but Camilla stopped her.

"I will…like to see the king of Nohr," said the stranger.

"Your majesty, it looks like Camilla and Leo has returned from their mission," said Laslow.

Xander looked up and spots Camilla and Leo walking in but noticed a certain someone in between of them.

"Brother, we have returned from our mission," said Camilla.

"Any trouble?"Xander asked.

"We were ambushed by bandits from Hoshido but it looks like they are just rebels. Then, this person came in and saved us," said Leo.

The stranger walked towards to Xander's throne and kneeled down. "I thank you for allowing me to meet the king himself."

"Xander gets up from his throne chair and walked towards to the stranger, holding the legendary Siegfried and patting the stranger's shoulder. "You may rise." The stranger gets up and straightened up. "Now..tell me what is it that you seek of me?"

"I..I was wondering if Elise can meet us here as well,"

"How do you know Elise?" Leo asked as he readies his spell book but Xander glared at him, as if he is saying to lower his weapon down.

"You called?" Elise asked as she bounced toward to the group, "Who is this person?"

"She is here. Now..tell me what you want?" Xander asked as he gripped onto his weapon.

The stranger chuckled and begin to reach for the hood, "Gods…I..I am happy to see you all yet again." Just before Xander can respond, the stranger let go of the hood, allowing the gorgeous hair to flow freely. The same white rose hair band, the same delicate hands, the same smile…it all coming in like a tidal wave.

Camilla, Leo, Elise, and Xander dropped their weapons in shock but it mostly affected Xander the most. Just before he can even answer, Elise rushed up to the woman and hugged her really tight. "KAMUI! YOU'RE HERE!"

"S…Sister….." Leo stuttered in shock.

Camilla walked up to Kamui and hugged as well, literally bawling her eyes out. Elise runs towards to Xander and tugged onto his arm. "Big brother! She is back!" But Xander gently pushed her out of the way and walked away. "Brother?" Just before she can go after him, Kamui stopped her. "I'll talk to him."

"Xander? Are you there? I am coming in." Kamui opened the door to Xander's room and entered in. She spots Xander standing in front of his bedroom window, looking at the moonlight. He turned around and stared at Kamui. After seconds of silence, Kamui spoke up, "Sorry…I should get going…" But Xander stride towards her and grabbed her shoulder while closing the door.

"Kamui….." He turned her around and fully kissed her on the lips. Kamui felt herself pressed against the door as she kisses back. Xander sighed in content as he breaks the kiss and slid down onto the floor, dragging Kamui with him while he embraced her tightly, like she is a rarest piece of jewel. He leaned towards to her ear and whispered softly, "Oh my love…you are back…I ..i missed you so much…"

"Xander…the divine dragon has given me another chance…I couldn't leave my brother, my sisters, our sons…..mostly..you," Kamui whispered back.

"Not having you by my side was horrifying. Not having you in my arms as we cuddle in the night was fearful. Gods..I missed everything about you. Most of all….i missed your warmth,"said Xander as he gently kissed her neck.

"Why not we make up what we lost?" Kamui whispered. Xander smirked against her skin and gently cupped her face as he leaned forward and kissed her. Kamui wrapped her arms around his shoulders as he gently lowered her to the floor. Outside near his bedroom window is a small blue dragon that is peeking outside of his window and smiled.

"Welcome home Lady Kamui. Welcome home," said Lilith as she disappeared into thin air.


End file.
